1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a power generator for generating electricity. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a power generator for generating electricity by resonating a gas at a high frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of power generators exist in the prior art which have been used for many years. For example, fossil fuel power plants which burn fossil fuels to generate electricity have been in common use for many years. Examples of such power plants burn fuels, such as methane, coal, or petroleum, to convert combustion products (e.g., heat) into mechanical motion, which is then converted to electricity. However, some of these fuels are obtained by purchase from foreign countries, and national security concerns exist as to the power which this gives to individuals of concern. Also, concerns exist among the public as to the by-products which result from burning these fuels, and there are concerns as to the world's finite supplies of some of these fuels.
In addition, nuclear power has also been used to generate electricity for over fifty years. While the development of nuclear power technology has advanced significantly since catastrophes such as Three Mile Island, such accidents have tainted the public's perception of generating electricity by nuclear power. As a result of the political hurdles that proponents of nuclear energy now face, the world's production of electricity by nuclear power has leveled off since the Chernobyl accident in 1986.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new reliable and safe power generator, or power plant, which uses a fuel source which is cheap, readily available, and renewable, and which is safe to operate and produces minimal by-products.
The present invention, as is detailed herein below, seeks to provide a new device for generating electricity by providing a power generator which resonates a gas at a high frequency.